


I Swear I Didn’t See Anything

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Muteness, Other, mute!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Jeremy isn't so good at the 'talking' thingEven when it's Really Super Important™Like when there's a gun being pointed at your head...-Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

 

 

Jeremy sighed quietly to himself as he trailed down the path along the dock, watching the ducks bobbing on the gentle waves below him in the water

Home was too loud right now; his parents didn’t really bother to lower their voices any more, more or less just screaming at each other

Sometimes he would joke to himself that they made up for his silence

Following the path around the corner of an old abandoned factory, he paused at the sight of a collection of men standing a couple feet away.

They were on two obvious sides; three men standing on the left and three on the right, the front man of each faction flanked by two guards

Jeremy took in one of the trio’s guards; a towering man with his face hidden behind a black skull mask

_Gangs_ Jeremy thought to himself, mouth dropping open silently as he watched a large envelope behind handed from the left team to Skull’s team, and then the left team getting into a shiny black car with tinted windows and driving away.

The three remaining thugs turned to each other, the Skull man having to turn in Jeremy’s direction to face his boss

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat as icey blue eyes locked on his

The skull snarled something, the other two quickly looking his way with angry eyes, guns raising towards him

All Jeremy could manage was a strangled squeak, turning and pelting back down the path as fast as he could

Thumping footsteps matched his thumping heart in his ears, and rough hands had quickly latched onto his shirt and thrown him to the ground with a painful slam

“We should just slit him up and dump him in the water!” one of the guards said as they loomed over him, each breath wheezing as he froze under the Skull man’s knife at his throat

“Are you a spy?” he rumbled, tightening his grip on both Jeremy’s shirt and the knife

Jeremy’s mouth moved madly, forming words that produced no sound

“What’s the matter with him? Did you knock his sense out on the concrete?” the first guard asked, shucking up his brown leather jacket as his eyes shone fiercely under his fiery red curls

“Talk or you’ll die without any last words” Skull warned

Tears were running down the sides of Jeremy’s face, strangled noises trying to push past his brains hold on his voice

“He’s just a kid” another voice boomed past them, the guards both turning to look at the boss now standing behind them, all tattoos and moustache and pressed expensive suit “bring him back to the base and we can question him there”

“You sure Geoff?” the red head asked “it’s hardly worth it”

“I gave you an order so do it” Geoff commanded, turning and heading back to where the envelope had been exchanged

Jeremy whimpered as he was suddenly yanked to his feet, Skull gripping him tight and pushing him back to where a car was now waiting, just as dark and daunting as the other crew’s car

The trunk was popped open, Skull shoving him in and slamming it shut again

The engine revved and the car began to jostle, Jeremy struggling to stop himself from hyperventilating as his terror continued to grow

By the time to trunk was opened again, he was shaking and forcing his stammered breaths through clenched teeth

“What the hell Geoff!” a woman’s voice roared “what did you do to the poor kid?!”

Strong hands gripped his arms, Jeremy barely able to summon resistance as he was drawn from the boot and stood on solid ground, his legs unable to hold enough integrity to keep him standing

He melted into a puddle on the ground, only the hands keeping him from completely wiping out

“He’s a spy for Funhaus!”

“He’s a god damn teenager Michael; he looks like he’s having a panic attack!” the woman called back

“He was watching the deal with them; he saw too much, we don’t know how long he was standing there”

“He would be better prepared than _this_ if that was true, Ryan”

Jeremy tried to push the hands away, arms like jelly as he tried to get free. What he would do if he _did_ get free he didn’t know; but he had to start somewhere

“Calm down; I’m not going to hurt you” the woman said gently, Jeremy’s eyes slowly focusing in to see the kind eyes woman with a bright Hawaiian shirt kneeling in front of him

He tried to speak, tried to push past his mutism, but couldn’t get any kind of noise to escape

“It’s ok, I won’t let any of them hurt you” she said “but you need to be honest; are you working for another gang?”

Jeremy thought his brain might come loose from the furious way he shook his head ‘no’

She chuckled gently, the sound genuine and a strange relief to him

“Don’t worry; I believe you. What’s your name?”

Jeremy just pointed at his mouth, lips flapping like an idiot trying to communicate that he _couldn’t_ communicate

She frowned in confusion

“You can’t talk?” she asked

He nodded furiously

“Are you mute?”

Even more furious nodding, a unchecked look of relief washing over his face since it was now understood

“Huh; that would explain why he didn’t say anything on the dock” the red head said from where he stood nearby, the woman turning her head and glaring at him

“God damn idiots” she muttered angrily to herself, fishing a pen and scrap of paper from her pocket “here; what’s your name?” she asked again as she handed them to him

He scribbled madly, then handed back the paper than now read

_Jeremy_

_I swear I didn’t see anything!_

She chuckled again as she read it

“I know you’re telling the truth, Jeremy” she smiled up at him “I’m Jack, and that’s Michael. Ryan is the guy in the mask, and Geoff is the guy with the bad facial hair”

“ _It’s a timeless beauty”_ came a distant shout, and Jeremy found a weak laugh escape his chest with Jack’s

“There we go” she smiled “glad to see Ryan didn’t scare the soul completely out of you”

“What are we going to do with him though?” Michael asked “we can’t just let him let him go free, can we?”

Jeremy took the paper back from Jack, writing on the other side of it quickly before handing it back to her

“ _I can’t exactly go squealing to anyone, can I_ ” she read out loud, snorting a laugh at the end “he has a point”

“Still; he can _write_ things for the police or other gangs” Michael pursued, making Jeremy nervous at the devious glint in the mans eyes

“So we hire him”

They all turned to see Geoff standing in the doorway of the warehouse work floor they were standing in

“Hire him?” Jack asked

“We take him into our employment more or less. We keep an eye on him, and can even sweeten the deal of keeping his mouth shut with some money” Geoff said, moving over to them

“You were moping about a shitty old dock on a nice day; you most likely don’t have much going for you at home and no money to go do anything fun; I’m sure you would be looking for a way to fix both those issues”

Jeremy took the paper again, handing Jack back a new message

“ _Why offer me this?”_ she read to the gang leader

“Because you’re young; I don’t want to knock you off unnecessarily and I’m sure you don’t want that either. We could probably grow you into something useful too; the quiet ones always seem to have hidden talents that are _very_ useful”

Jeremy looked between them all, and then back to Geoff’s level gaze

He nodded

_Definitely beats dying_

 

 


End file.
